Erik Cole
Erik Cole is a former elite Mage of the Dark Guild Grand Tundra, wherein he was considered one of, if not the strongest, member of the guild. After Hyperborean was arrested after the Bellona Alliance War, Erik, alongside his partner Lionel, went on the run, as their guild had become defunct. The two attempted making money off of a small mining town, until they were defeated by Samarra Inari and opted to join Koma Inu instead. Under the master's tutelage, Erik gained full mastery over his Lightning Leg. Appearance Erik has fair skin, orange eyes, and blonde hair. On top of his head is an always burning flame that increases in size with emotion. He dresses in a dress shirt, overcoat, black tie, and brown pants when on missions, but when in his guild hall he wears a white coat, like most other members of his guild. Personality Erik is a forgetful person, and occasionally oblivious. He never seems to notice that his head is always on fire, which makes people curious why he's always on fire. This causes him to constantly be reminded of things by his partner, Lionel Timber. Lionel often even needs to remind Erik of his sexual orientation, despite the two having been partners for years. He's also somewhat lazy, often falling asleep, making it seem as though he has narcolepsy. However, at the same time, he seems very proud of his various epithets. Lionel refers to them as the "only thing he can ever seem to remember". History As a child, Erik was very close to his much older brother Alexei, a master Lightning Magic user, and a powerful S-Class Mage. One day, Erik tagged along with his brother when the latter went on a job. Through a traumatizing incident that caused him to forger most of the events that transpired, Alexei was killed, but not before he was able to transfer his magic power into Erik's right leg. This event was so traumatizing, it's what caused Erik's incredibly forgetful personality. Eventually, Erik became a Dark Mage, becoming one of the top mages of Grand Tundra. As a member here, this is when he would meet his partner, and lifelong best friend, Lionel Timber. Synopsis King of the Frozen Wastes Faces the Regent of the Dead Forest Lightning Strikes: The Hothead and the Snow Beast Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Erik's skill with this magic is incredible. It is the reason why his head is always on fire. Due to the heat he can produce, he is one of the few members of Grand Tundra that doesn't need a coat, but he still wears one as he forgets he doesn't need one. His flames are immensely hot, easily capable of melting the snow and ice created by Lionel Timber's Magic, as well as overpowering flames of equivalent strength. This can even include Slayer levels of magic, such as Ice Devil Slayer Magic. While he can fight opponents by cloaking his body in flames to increase melee strength, Erik developed his own fighting style specifically designed to combat Slayers using this magic. Erik generally uses his flames in a manner that allows him to propel his body forward, instead of solely to burn opponents with his punches and kicks. Erik has used this fighting style to defeat many Fire-Elemental Slayers, ranging from Dragon, Devil, and even God Slayers. This fighting style is so effective and renowned, that Erik managed to gain the titles of Rocket and Anti-Slayer. At the same time, Erik can create, and manipulate any aspect of the flames he utilizes, allowing him to influence their spread, power, who they affect and burn, and even create and control ash clouds and smoke. Despite the basic nature of this magic, and its widespread use, Erik has made it a deadly asset in his hands. Erik also has a high resistance to heat and cold-based attacks due to his skill in this magic. * Big Rocket: Erik's supplementary skill, and the primary aspect of his fighting style. Erik fires a huge blast of flames from any point in his body, sending him flying in the opposite direction from where they shot. This sounds like a dangerous technique on paper, but Erik's control over this particular spell is incredible. He suffers no pain or recoil from using this spell, regardless of the level of propulsion he uses. Not only can this be used to increase the power of his attacks, making them practically unstoppable, but Erik can also use the propulsion to increase speed, and even fly. He can control the level of the flame he fires from his body, allowing for fine control over the technique, and only utilizing certain levels of power when necessary, such as to break an opponent's shield. The more magical energy Erik uses for this spell, the more powerful the propulsion, and overall strength, the technique will have. By sending a blast of flames from his hands facing towards his opponent, Erik can also his flames as a retreat method, and simultaneously blind his foe. ** Napalm: An application of the Big Rocket where Erik shoots explosive bursts of flames exclusively from his hands. This allows him to increase speed, and also grants him greater control over his trajectory, allowing him to immediately change direction and momentum with one or two bursts from his palms by having his hands face a specific direction. This technique can also be used at a close range to act as an effective offensive technique, blasting away his enemies. Erik can also seem to choose whether or not this technique has any recoil on him, allowing him to fly away from an opponent after hitting them with this technique, or stay put if retreat is unwise or not optional. *** Maximum Firepower: Erik's most powerful Fire Magic spell, and an enhanced variation of Napalm. Erik focuses his magic power into his palms for a few seconds before blasting away his target with a large explosive burst of flames. Unlike the normal Napalm spell, this technique has much more range, in terms of both distance covered and the area in front of him. This spell is so strong that it can destroy large stone structures and burn through metal with ease. The amount of damage this technique can do to a human, even a powerful mage, is incredible. However, this spell's destructive power is so great that it has a great amount of recoil of him. Erik's arms will become incredibly tired after just one use of this spell, and repeated use without rest will cause great stress to his arms, and can cause sprains or fractures. Even using just normal blasts after one casting of this spell Erik has trouble using even normal blasts without harming himself. This spell's recoil, however, is just another testament to how strong the spell is. Lightning Magic: Due to an incident as a child, Erik's older brother Alexei, a master of Lightning Magic, died. As a parting gift and memento, Alexei transferred his Lightning Magic into Erik, but it was entirely localized to his right leg. This allows him to use lightning to combat foes, but only through kicking techniques. The lightning in his leg is more powerful than the fire in the rest of his body, approximately ten times as much. His leg is so powerful as it has all of the magic power his brother left him contained in this single appendage. The only trade off is that Erik cannot normally utilize his Fire Magic in this leg. This lightning is so powerful that it can even destroy heat and electricity resistant materials, such as rubber. When used on a person, his lightning causes numbing and temporary paralysis to his target. This magic also gives Erik an advantage against Lighting Magic users of any kind as well. Erik's leg also acts as a lightning rod, absorbing any Lightning enhanced attacks that come his way, regardless of their power. This serves to increase the power of Erik's leg the more lightning or electricity he absorbs, but it can still be overloaded. In order to prevent this, Erik must occasionally offload electrical power that he's absorbed in order to prevent his leg from exploding. While generally limited to contact attacks with his Lightning Magic, Erik is capable of utilizing ranged attacks when he's absorbed electricity from another source. Initially, due to the sheer amount of power behind this leg, Erik had some difficulty controlling the power of his attacks, even without his leg having absorbed any electricity. But after training with Samarra Inari, he has since mastered its power. * Lightning Leg: Erik's most basic form of attack when using his Lightning Magic, and the only one he always has access to. First, Erik must activate the power of Lightning Magic in his right leg, causing it to be cloaked in an aura of yellow electricity. Erik then leaps towards his target, and delivers a swift kick, causing the power of his lightning to flow directly into his target. Erik is also not completely limited to kicks when using this spell, he just needs to hit his target with any part of his right leg in order for this spell to work. The power of this spell is so strong, that it can even harm those normally immune to Lightning Magic, including Lightning Element Slayers and Machias. It is similar to a weaker version of Red lightning. The power of this spell can also be increased depending on the amount of electricity Erik has stored within him. This is Erik's most powerful spell. * Lightning Cowl: After training with Samarra, Erik has since gained absolute control over his Lightning Magic. As such, he created this spell. With this technique, Erik can spread the power of his Lightning Leg throughout his entire body in the form of an electric shroud. Erik still has access to all of his other magics, and can even use his Fire Magic in right leg, when utilizing this technique. This spell possesses all the same abilities as the standard Lightning Leg, such as the ability absorb electricity like a lightning rod. Also, this spell drastically increases all of Erik's physical capabilities. This is performed through the electricity stimulating muscle and brain activity beyond its normal limits. As such, Erik has drastically enhanced strength and speed, as well as being able to process things at a much faster rate (everything appears if its going in slow motion). Unfortunately, the toll this technique takes on Erik's body is great, so he can only maintain this technique without rest for five minutes. Going over the limit begins to break down his muscles and brain synapses, potentially turning him into a potato. ** Lightning Pulse Field: '''Possibly Erik's most dangerous technique, and the most costly. All living creatures produce a natural electromagnetic field. While using '''Lightning Cowl, Erik can use it to enhance his own electromagnetic field, increasing its width and power. Anyone who enters the field will suffer from the numbness of electrical paralysis, slowing down their movements. At the same time, Erik's body will be under the influence of the Lightning Cowl, causing him to move even faster. This spell also has the added benefit of short-circuiting any electronic equipment, such as those made from Weakness or even the Machias. This technique is strong enough to even affect objects that have been effectively lightning-proofed, although to a lesser degree. However, this technique halves the amount of time Erik can keep the Lightning Cowl active, and gives it a ten minute cool down period before it can be used again afterwards. High Speed: This magic revolves around the increase of one's speed, allowing for increased physical performance, as well as drastically enhanced movement and perception. Erik is quite proficient in the usage of this magic. He can increase his speed to very high levels, allowing him to generate wind to push away opponents or simply increase running speed, leaving a gale in his wake. He can pluck physical projectiles right out of the air, and even disarm a person before they even realize he's there. In some circumstances, Erik can simply run up to an opponent fully aware of his presence, and take their weapon form their hand and turn it on them before they can fully process what had just occurred. Despite the wind he generates with his speeds, this does not seem to hinder Erik's Fire Magic at all. In fact, Erik often uses this magic in conjunction with his Big Rocket in order to move at even higher speeds, and the wind he generates only fans his flames, making them stronger. This speed makes Erik like a cannonball, able to run up to his opponents and deal a debilitating blow, knocking them out in one hit. Vehicle Magic: Erik can summon vehicles that he can use for transportation, or offensively by ramming into adversaries. He can summon multiple vehicles at once for his allies to ride, but they do not require human interference in order to work, instead being controlled by Erik mentally. Erik's vehicles appear similar to futuristic race cars and motorbikes, with the former vehicles not possessing any wheels, and floating slightly above the ground. Erik's vehicles utilize a standard SE-plug. Unlike most Magical Vehicles, however, the SE-plug is not necessary for Erik's to run. Instead, they utilize magical lacrima as fuel. However, he can use the SE-plug in order to further fuel his vehicles, and combine aspects of his magic with his vehicles. He can either cover the car in flames using his Fire Magic, or increase its speed with High Speed. Erik can even use his Lightning Magic in conjunction with this magic by pressing on a special SE-plug with his right foot, designed to appear as a pedal. These SE-plugs can also connect to allies, allowing them to combine their magic with his vehicles as well. This will allow him to coat his vehicle in an aura of lighting that is superior in power and speed to both of the previous enhancements, but is a little more taxing. Enhanced Eyesight: Somehow, Erik is capable of seeing through Lionel Timber's blizzards, including white out conditions, and even see in the pitch black of night or a cave. At the same time, Erik is also capable of spotting the most minuscule of movements, allowing him to read body language, or tell when and it what way someone is about to attack. Whether this is due to his magic granting him some form of infrared vision, or something else is unknown, as Erik legitimately forgot how he's able to do this. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Erik is capable of using his Magic in tandem with his martial arts skills to easily deal with opponents of a weaker caliber. His martial arts style is specifically designed to combat Slayers, using his flames as jets and High Speed for increased reaction time, allowing him to prevent those kinds of Mages from eating his flames, while simultaneously dealing damage with physical assaults. His fighting style overall focuses on one the usage of both his hands and feet, but he'll favor his left leg in standard combat. When going all out with his Lightning Magic, however, he'll favor his right, and find predominantly using kicks specifically from that leg, while also not being hindered by the one-legged hops or one-legged stands he'll need to use. Enhanced Strength: Erik is considerably strong. His leg strength is rather great, allowing for him to jump rather high distances in the air, without the aid of magic. With the aid of magic, Erik's physical attacks deal a fair amount of damage, even to the most sturdy of opponents. Also, while using High Speed, Erik is capable of carrying Lionel, a 200 pound man, with little to no difficulty for long distances. Enhanced Speed: Erik's speed is great enough that he can easily outpace and outmaneuver slower foes. He can increase his speed even more by propelling himself with his fire, or by using High Speed to move in the blink of an eye. Without the assistance of his magics however, he is still relatively fast, being capable of instantly reacting and dodging attacks aimed towards his back, and even counterattacking. His reaction time and perception is much greater than his peers. Enhanced Durability: Erik can take powerful attacks and get back to his feet without showing discomfort. The flame on his head usually shows the amount of damage he can handle, shrinking in size the less he is able to fight. When spectating the battle between Hyperborean and Hotoke Perzsike, he managed to easily get back up from the shockwave the collision of their spells generated, having not suffered any damage from being thrown into a nearby wall. Erik's personality even causes him to forgot damage he's sustained, allowing him practically ignore it until someone reminds him of his pain. Immense Magic Power: Erik has vast reserves of magical power. His magic power was great enough for him to be considered one of Grand Tundra's top mages, possibly even the strongest among them, prior to the guild's disbandment. When exerting his magical power his aura is similar in appearance to flames, and can melt ice, even magic ice the caliber of a Devil Slayer's. When utilizing his Lightning Magic, his aura appears generally the same, but with yellow electricity surrounding his leg instead. When using his Lightning Cowl, his aura appears as a combination of flames surrounded by yellow electricity. Trivia Erik is ambidextrous. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Holder Mage Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:High Speed User